


Midnight Kiss

by Kagamichin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring Daryl, Friendship/Love, M/M, Oblivious Rick, they had never had to leave the prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: If only a kiss could solve all the problems surrounding them, Daryl would have saved the world long ago.





	

The prison cells were all full of people. They had recently brought inside their shelter, their home, more survivors. It was not as if they trusted every single one of them at first sight and only time would tell if they were a threat or not.

Rick and everybody hoped for the best, even though they had already had their share of bad decisions and bad people, their group would never refuse to help those who were in need. However, family comes first, always. Because of that, Rick was walking in the middle of the night inside the prison, looking around, making sure that everybody was fast asleep and no danger was near to his family.

On his way back to his prison cell, Rick found Daryl leaning against the door's cold metal bars. He looked almost relaxed. Almost; because that hard and analytical look was still there in his eyes. Rick said nothing but patted the hunter on his shoulder when he entered his room.

Rick had noticed that Daryl would stay up late at night waiting for Rick to come back safe and sound to his cell, and only then the hunter would go back to his own and sleep.

Actually, Rick was not sure whether Daryl went back to his room or not. Now thinking about it, Rick had never seen Daryl leaving. Rick would only lay down on his bed and quickly fall asleep.

Just like today.

xxx

And just like today, the hunter sneaked inside Rick’s cell. Silently (and cautiously) Daryl approached to the bed. Hovering above Rick, he quickly placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before walking away. It was time for his patrol inside the prison.

Just to make sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr!  
> http://fromgrimestodixon.tumblr.com


End file.
